


that's what brothers are for

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, there isn't really much plot to it lmao, this is basically just jake being best buds with amy's brothers, with a little bit of jake/amy sexy-timez at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Post 5x22. Jake hanging out with Amy's brothers in Shaw's Bar.





	that's what brothers are for

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I used to be brennansboys on here but I've changed my username to match my Tumblr (@amazingsantiago) because I've realised nobody knows who I am lol. Feel free to follow me over there and send me any writing prompts (I've just finished uni for the summer and I'm hella bored)

Jake hears his seven new brothers before he sees them.

 

(He’d met them all pretty soon after he started dating Amy, a week or two after Amy had first told her family she was seeing him. Her brothers had apparently been desperate to meet “the famous Jake Peralta” and Amy couldn’t hold them off for long. He was super nervous because he’d assumed they were going to play the intimidating big brother act and they did _try_ , but they realised quickly that Jake was awesome and perfect for their sister and the eight of them became friends immediately. Ever since, they’d all met up once a week to drink beer and eat pizza and play video games and tease Jake about his relationship with Amy. Obviously their budding bromance had been put on pause when Jake was in Florida, and again when Jake was falsely imprisoned, but when he was released and admitted his plans to propose to their sister on Halloween, his relationship with all seven Santiago brothers grew stronger than ever.

 

After his cancelled wedding, and then the makeshift Precinct wedding which their families all missed, the Santiagos decided to arrange a celebration at Shaw’s bar with their sister’s new husband.

 

Jake had asked if Amy could come - because he kind of hated being separated from her - but her brothers had insisted that no girls were allowed.

 

“Sorry, Ames,” he’d said, showing her the messages in the WhatsApp group chat. “I can’t get them to change their minds.”

 

He kissed away her disappointed pout and promised he’d make it up to her when he got back from the bar.

 

“I’m holding you to that,” she’d replied, biting her lip. “I’ll be waiting in that lingerie I ordered last night.”

 

Jake almost cancelled on her brothers then and there but she’d shooed him out the apartment, giggling as he kept asking for “just one last kiss” before he left.

 

After nine goodbye kisses, he finally relented and left for his favourite bar in Brooklyn.

 

As he was the first to arrive, he ordered himself a beer and texted Amy several times about how much he missed her already and how much her brothers sucked for not letting her join them. Before he could send the next text ( _“babe, you’re the best wife I’ve ever had”_ ), he heard a loud group of men approaching the bar and slid his phone back into his pocket. The Santiagos had arrived.)

 

“Jake!” Tony exclaims, the first to stride over to the bar and hug Jake tightly. “Congrats, man.”

 

“You finally made an honest woman out of our Amy, huh?” Luis teases, next to hug their favourite detective.

 

Tomas, Mateo and Carlos follow, with Bruno and Alex the last to mob the newest addition to the Santiago clan.

 

Jake grins broadly as Mateo orders a round of beers and they find a table big enough for all of them, thrilled to be a part of the close bond between the brothers.

 

“To Jake!” They all toast, ignoring Jake’s reminders that their sister just got married, too.

 

“Forget her, Peralta. _You’re_ our favourite person in the NYPD.”

 

“I’m telling her that,” Jake quips, laughing as Tomas’ eyes bulge. They all know Amy can be super scary when she wants to be. “Oh, and it’s, _Santiago-_ Peralta, thank you very much. We’re both taking each other’s names.”

 

“You’re officially one of us then, man,” Alex replies, toasting to Jake again. He downs his beer and gestures to Hank behind the bar to bring them all another round. “How was the Honeymoon?”

 

“Incredible.” A dreamy expression passes over Jake’s face and everyone rolls their eyes.

 

“Here we go. He’s got that dopey look he gets whenever he talks about Ames. Why would you encourage him, Al?”

 

Alex shrugs as Jake protests loudly that he does _not_ get a dopey look on his face.

 

“You definitely do. _Amy’s so beautiful. I love Amy so much. I’m so lucky to be with Amy_ ,” Carlos says in a spot-on impression of Jake, his brothers howling with laughter.

 

“I do _not_ sound like that,” Jake insists.

 

“I do _not_ sound like that,” Carlos mimics and even Jake laughs this time.

 

“But seriously, Paris was awesome. I think Amy looks even more beautiful in France than she does in America.”

 

“Oh to be a newlywed again,” Bruno, the eldest, says, patting Jake on the back. “I bet you can’t keep your hands off each other, right?”

 

Jake colours, thinking about Amy joining him in the shower before he left the apartment and the new lingerie Amy promised to wear when he returned.

 

“Ew! _Gross_! That’s our sister, Jake!”

 

“Bruno asked!”

 

“Make the most of it now, man. You won’t get two minutes of peace when you have kids. Mason almost walked in on us last week and we had to stop. I still haven’t forgiven him.”

 

“Kids?” Jake balks. “I got married three weeks ago and we’re having kids already?”

 

“Amy must have talked to you about kids,” Luis says, amused. “She only wants about a hundred.”

 

“Luis is kidding,” Tony quickly interjects at Jake’s terrified expression. “She wants two or three. But she does want them before she becomes captain, so you better hurry up and give us more nieces and nephews.”

 

“How do you know all this and I don’t? Kids aren’t on her life calendar…”

 

“Maybe she didn’t want to scare you off.”

 

“She’s been talking our ears off about being a mom since she was, like, seven. She used to pretend Tom was her baby and put diapers on him and everything.”

 

The tips of Tomas’ ears turn red. “Will you ever shut up about that?”

 

“You were an eleven year old boy wearing Winnie the Pooh diapers over your pants and it was fucking hilarious, so, no - unlikely.”

 

Jake chuckles, storing that information in the back of his mind in order to ask Camila if she has any pictures of it the next time he visits Amy’s childhood home. Knowing Camila, who has documented every moment of her children’s lives and organised everything from baby photographs and tiny baby shoes to high school report cards and medals from soccer competitions into binders and boxes for each one of her eight children, she definitely will.

 

“You do want kids though, don’t you?” Alex asks, suddenly serious.

 

Jake takes a large gulp of his beer. “Uh, I mean… yeah, of course. Yeah, I want kids. Just not right away,” he adds quickly. “I want to enjoy spending time just the two of us first.”

 

“ _Gross_ ,” Mateo repeats.

 

“Grow up, man. We’re happy.”

 

“Mateo’s just jealous that he’s the only one here who’s still single.”

 

“ _Hey_!” Mateo cries. “I’ll have you know that I’ve been seeing this one lady for the past few weeks and she really likes me.”

 

“And do you like her back?”

 

“The Jury’s still out.”

 

“Mom’s going to start setting you up with her friends’ daughters soon,” Tony warns.

 

“She already has,” Mateo murmurs under his breath, embarrassed.

 

“It’s OK, man. Your mom was trying to set Amy up with random dudes even after Amy told her she was dating me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep. Apparently Amy would have been better suited to somebody with a better credit score who was obsessed with organisation and crosswords,” Jake says, shaking his head. “Camila even told her we wouldn’t last and that Ames should _‘keep her options open’._ I don’t think she ever imagined Amy marrying me.”

 

“Well, we’re all really glad she did.”

 

“Mom and dad, too.”

 

“Yeah, we’re so happy for you, man.”

 

“Thanks,” Jake grins. “I still can’t believe I actually have a _wife_. Is that weird?”

 

“Nah, it takes a while to feel real,” Bruno replies, spotting a familiar face entering Shaw’s bar from over Jake’s shoulder. “Speaking of your wife…” He nods his head in Amy’s direction and, as Jake turns around and sees her, Jake’s grin grows impossibly wide.

 

All seven Santiago brothers boo and jeer as he gets up and kisses her, eventually guiding her to the table when Carlos yells for them to “ _get your asses over here_ ”.

 

“We were pretty clear when we said you weren’t invited,” Alex says as Amy sits down on Jake’s lap, one arm curled around his shoulders, her fingers idly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as her brothers tease her relentlessly.

 

“Yeah, sis, we thought you were the smart one in the family.”

 

“I missed Jake too much to stay away and I _am_ the smart one in the family. Ask dad.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we all know you’re dad’s favourite.”

 

“Daddy’s little girl,” Mateo cajoles from next to Jake and Amy, earning himself a playful slap from his younger sister.

 

“Well, Jake is our favourite out of the two of you.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Sorry, babe,” Jake says with false sincerity, high-fiving Tony behind her back.

 

“I heard that, Jacob. And I can’t believe all of you prefer him to me, your own _sister_.”

 

Luis shrugs. “He’s more fun than you.”

 

“And he likes the Nets,” Tomas chimes in.

 

“And Diehard.”

 

(Jake high-fives Tony again for that one).

 

“Unbelievable,” she says, glaring at all of them. “I’m going to get a beer and I’m not getting one for any of you. Not even you, Jake.”

 

She climbs off his lap and storms over to the bar, Jake staring helplessly after her.

 

“If I miss out on _sexy-timez_ tonight because of this I am never hanging out with any of you again.”

 

(Jake decides to call it a night after Amy downs her fourth drink, knowing sober-Amy would not want to be around her brothers in her super horny four-drink state. Amy crashes her lips against Jake’s the moment they’re through their apartment door, because of course she does, and he unbuttons her floral shirt and tugs down her jeans to reveal a half-naked Amy, wearing only a black thong that reads “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good”. Jake has to stop what they’re doing to laugh solidly for five minutes because _that’s_ what his wife meant by the sexy new underwear she’d ordered and that’s _freaking hilarious, Ames_ ).

 

(The Harry Potter underwear quickly becomes Jake’s favourite to pull off his wife).

 

(His decisions clouded by God knows how many beers, Jake puts a message in the “Magnificent Seven + Jake” group chat, bragging about Amy’s awesome new lingerie and how many different places in their apartment he’d boinked his wife. They all complain because _gross, that’s our sister, Peralta!!!!!_ and threaten to remove Jake from the band of brothers).

 

(Nevertheless, he ends up playing basketball with them the next weekend because they do love him. But none of them ever watch Harry Potter again).


End file.
